


They Met on the Hill

by truthtakestime



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Companions, Friendship, Gen, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthtakestime/pseuds/truthtakestime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Wilf doesn't have to say a word to the woman; he knows, and she knows. Orion dances in the sky, and it's enough.</i> </p><p>In memory of Lis Sladen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Met on the Hill

**Author's Note:**

> I think that they would have gotten on well together (:

The first time Wilf saw her, he didn't think much of it. 

It was really more of a passing hello than a “meeting”; she was walking by when he was up on the Hill one night, and stopped to ask what he was looking at. It was nice, especially since most people didn't bother to ask anymore. He explained that he was looking at Orion, and she smiled and said that he was one of her favorites, and that was it. He didn't give much thought to the exchange...until she came by again a week later. 

“Hullo,” he said when she paused. “Pardon my asking, Miss, but are you new in Chiswick?” The Hill was in a a fairly quiet neighborhood, the kind of place that you didn't visit unless you knew someone or planned to stay. It certainly wasn't a place that random strangers went walking more than once. 

The woman smiled, a warm, friendly kind of smile. “Just visiting,” she said lightly. “A friend of mine used to live here. I like to come by sometimes and remember.” 

“Who was he, this friend of yours?” Wilf guessed, because there was something a little sad in her voice. “I might have known him.”

“Oh, it was nothing like that,” she laughed, shaking her head. “ _She_ was just a very good friend. As I said, this place brings back good memories.” There's still a little something behind her words. Wilf nodded, and gave her and understanding smile. 

“I see. No offense, but what happened to your friend? You sound like she's been lost.” 

The woman nodded, and yes, there was definitely something deeper there, more complicated than someone just moving away. “Something like that,” she said softly.

Realizing that it would be rude to push, Wilf bit back his next question. _She's not Donna_ , he reminded himself firmly. _You can't just go off and pry into her personal life like she was your granddaughter_. “I'm sorry,” was all he said. 

“No worries,” she said. A deep breath and she was smiling again, looking embarrassed but not at all sad. “I should go, I'm sorry to have interrupted you...”

Wilf didn't know why, but he suddenly wanted very much to see her again. There was something about her that he liked; she was familiar somehow, in a warm, nostalgic sort of way. “If you're ever out this way again, you can come by and talk,” he offered. “Not many people to make the climb up now that my granddaughter's gone and got married and moved into her own place. I'd like the company. The name's Wilf, by the way. Wilfred Mott.” 

“Sarah Jane Smith.” She met his eyes and all of a sudden, Wilf was certain beyond a shadow of a doubt that she knew. It was all in the eyes, and hers were like Donna's used to be when she was with Him, deep and wistful and full of Time itself. “Thank you, Wilf,” she said sincerely. From her tone of voice, he knew that _she_ knew as well; but neither of them mentioned it. They understood, and it was enough. “I think I'd like that. By the way, doesn't Orion look like he's dancing tonight?” 

Wilf grinned. Yes, she most definitely knew Him. “I've heard that he was a dancer, you know.” 

“Funny, I used to have a friend who said the same thing.” 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> The comment about Orion being a dancer, that's from a fic that I wrote a couple of years back that I'm a bit fond of...I don't have it cross-posted, but you can find it here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6805645/1/Gratias-Astra


End file.
